


Gangsta

by Ash753



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Gang, Gay, Late Night Writing, M/M, Others - Freeform, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash753/pseuds/Ash753
Summary: Honestly, I’m just bored. Ship: Destiel, Dean x Castiel Fandom: SupernaturalSong/Writing Prompt: “I need a gangsta / To love me better / Than all the others do.” –Gangsta, KehlaniThis is an AU where Dean is in a gang, and he falls in-love with Cas who is innocent. Cas is relationship where he isn’t satisfied and goes to Dean to satisfy it.





	

Honestly, I’m just bored.   
Ship: Destiel, Dean x Castiel   
Fandom: Supernatural  
Song/Writing Prompt: “I need a gangsta / To love me better / Than all the others do.” –Gangsta, Kehlani  
This is an AU where Dean is in a gang, and he falls in-love with Cas who is innocent. Cas is relationship where he isn’t satisfied and goes to Dean to satisfy it. 

Dean Winchester always kept an eye on what is his. He’s always been like that. He was super protective over people he cares about and love. He was doing this right now. He didn’t call it stalking, he called it making sure his prized possession is safe. Dean watched from a distance. He didn’t like them together, but he wasn’t going to pull Castiel away from his happiness. He just waited till he could make a move, 

Castiel was with his boyfriend. He knew Dean kept an eye on him. Since he was afflicted with a gang member, a heavily respected one at that. He was bound to be a target no doubt, since he wasn’t a gang member. He told Dean he was fine and didn’t need to be protected, but Dean insisted heavily. He found Dean’s protectiveness charming. He sighed with content as he remembered how he met Dean. 

//Flashback// 

Castiel was in a dark setting. If his boyfriend wan’t such a lazy shithead, maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation, yet here he was. All this for some pizza. Conner didn’t give him the car keys, saying the pizza joint wasn’t that far. He grumbled and went out alone. With nothing to defend himself with, nobody to protect him.

He was walking home after picking up the pizza. He heard some groans and struggles. His logical side was saying, keep walking and it’s nothing.His curious side said, go look into it. Guess who won, curiosity. He went to investigate. He gasped and dropped the pizza once he saw two men stabbing another man. The men looked back. 

“Help...” The man getting beaten croaked. 

“Sam, keep him busy. Let me take care of our friend over here,” one of the shaded figures spoke. The other, Sam, just needed and went back to what he was doing. “Hey friend, don’t worry. Just hold still,” mysterious man said, twirling a dagger. 

‘RUN!!!” His mind screamed at him. He started running. He heard the man running after him. He just kept running. He didn’t hear the other man’s footsteps, so he just stopped running and caught his breath. He then got dragged into a dark alley and got slammed into a wall. He let out a weak groan. 

“You shouldn’t have run. Then again, I always liked a chase.” The man’s voice was deep and gruff. He liked it but kept silent. He felt the man’s breath on him. He looked up and actually saw him

‘He’s handsome,’ he gaped to himself. Ruffled brown hair, sparkling mysterious Granny Smith apple green with dangerous coated over it instead of caramel, blue jeans like Jame Dean, messy flannel, sexy coat, and a face of a Sex God. He shouldn’t feel this way, but in a way he felt excited. 

“Take a nice long look, I’ll be the last thing you see,” the man smirked and pinned the dagger at his throat. 

“At least I’ll die happy knowing I saw a Sex God in the flesh,” he foolishly blurted out. He mentally face palmed. Were those seriously his last words. He felt the dagger come away from his throat and heard beautiful laughter. 

“A sex god, huh?” The man laughed. Oh god, he was sexy. He would have surrounded right there and then, if he didn’t have a boyfriend. “I’m Dean Winchester. Not a god,” Dean chuckled. 

“C-Castiel,” he stuttered. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to. It was. Sorry,” he fumbled. He felt Dean pull him closer. 

“I’ll let you live. I like you. But if you squeak about this, I will kill you. See you around Cas,” Dean whispered in his ear. He shivered, and Dean disappeared.

He walked back home in a daze. “Castiel? Where’s the pizza,” Conner asked. Cas shook himself out of it. He wanted to livid and yell at Conner for not caring, but he didn’t want to be killed. He shrugged it off and went to his room

//Flashback Over//

Ever since then, Dean stalked him down. He felt loved and protected, unlike his shitty relationship displayed. He didn’t know why he stayed, oh wait. It’s because he has nowhere to go. Dad abandoned him and his brothers, and his brothers are always fighting. That’s the only reason why he stayed, because he’s have nowhere to go if he left. Castiel knew Dean would never admit he still only keeps an eye on him because he cares, he just keeps insisting it’s so Cas won’t peep. There had to be more to it. 

Dean felt a growl rise up as Conner kissed Castiel. How much longer would he keep this up? He hated Conner. He didn’t deserve to live. He didn’t deserve to be with Castiel. Castiel was an innocent lost puppy, Conner could never give him the attention like he could. 

‘Ogling over Cas again,” Dean’s brother, Sam, texted him. He rolled his eyes.   
‘Not ogling. Just keeping an eye on him,’ he replied.   
‘Yeah sure. We found Crowley.’ The text read.   
‘Coming,’ he responded. ‘Hey Cas, don’t be surprised if I’m gone for awhile. Later, take care. Only text me when it’s important,’ he texted Castiel.

Castiel read his message. He frowned and no longer felt Dean’s watchful eye over him. He felt empty.   
‘Dean. It’s important.’  
‘What is it?’  
‘I’m lonely.’  
‘Seriously. I haven’t been gone a minute. Ugh, just stay with Conner. You seem to love him. Don’t text unless it’s important.’

Cas smiled as he portrayed Dean’s text as jealousy. He frowned when he brushed it off. This was unhealthy. He sighed and stayed by Conner’s side unhappily.

//One Week Later//

It’s been a whole week. Cas started to worry heavily. Where was Dean? Why hasn’t he been responding. Is he ok? He felt himself worry heavily. Conner didn’t even care. Conner was taking late shifts, so he felt even more lonely. He misses Dean. He heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Dean.

“Dean!” Cas lets Dean in and hugs him tightly. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean hugs back tightly. “It was one hell of a week. Are you ok?” 

Cas smiled softly. Always leave it to Dean to make sure he was ok. “Yeah. Are you?” Dean nodded. They sat on the couch and chatted. Conner got home. 

“Castiel! Who is this?” Conner asks confused. 

Castiel froze. “A friend. I didn’t think you’d mind,” he replies. 

“Sup. I’m Dean,” Dean introduced himself.

“”I’m Conner, his boyfriend.” Conner walked over and hugged Cas. He was never like this.

Cas didn’t want to hug back, but he did. “Yeah,” he muttered. 

Dean shifted uncomfortable. “Yeah, uh later Cas. I’ll be leaving,” he gritted. 

“Dean, wait!” Cas exclaimed. He put his hand on Dean’s arm. “Stay a bit longer?” His beautiful sky blue eyes peered into Dean’s apple green eyes. 

“No, Let him go. We’ll be fine,” Conner’s tone changed. Dean didn’t like it. 

“No. He can stay,” Cas argued. 

“Is he why you’ve been acting so different lately! You never once even mentioned him!” Conner’s voice was raising. Cas stood down a bit.

“Hey! Don’t talk to him like that,” Dean demanded. His eyes narrowed. He definitely didn’t like his tone change. 

“Oh yeah? Who are you to tell me how I can speak to my boyfriend?” Conner glared. 

Castiel felt so helpless. He didn’t feel anything for Conner, and he knew Dean could handle himself. He just felt anxious.

“His new boyfriend. He’s no longer your boyfriend. Cas, pack your stuff. We’re leaving.” Dean proclaimed.

Cas smiled a little and felt his heart fluttered. He obediently listened. He was more than willing to leave. He’s been waiting to call Dean his boyfriend. 

“CAS! YOU’RE NOT LEAVING ME!” Conner shouted. He roughly grabbed Cas’s arm and shook him. Castiel is a short man and kinda lanky, so this caused him pain. 

Dean punched Conner. “Yes, he is. Hurry up Cas. We’re leaving.” Cas hurried and grabbed all the stuff he needed. “Don’t worry about clothes. I got you.” Dean added. They walked out, hand in hand. 

They kept walking in silence. “So, we’re dating now?” Cas had to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“That’s what I said right? You’re my boyfriend, and I’m your boyfriend. Let’s keep that way.” Dean replied, a bit of red on him. Castiel smiled brightly. He was so happy. “Castiel?” Dean softly said. Cas calmed down, Dean never called him by his full name unless it was serious. Cas looked up at him. Dean swooped in for a kiss. “I love you. Damn, that felt good.” 

“I love you too,” Cas replied happily. They went into their home peacefully. 

So this isn’t what I expected. I just let the words flow. This is an AU, so the characters are a bit OOC. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my tumblr, if you wanna follow me it's alltheships753. Thank you!


End file.
